


Candy Corn

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Candy, Halloween, M/M, candy corn, coldatomhalloween17, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: There's a slight argument on board about whether candy corn is actually a good treat or not. Leonard and Ray may disagree but they won't let that get in the way of cuddling.





	Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up, that description is the most awful and cheesy thing I've written but it's the truth. fight me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit me at me [tumblr](https://skelenate.tumblr.com)!

Ray hears Jax laughing all the way from down the hall. Even the sound of his teammates having a good time brings a smile to Ray’s face. He ponders what they could possibly be laughing at, coming up with a few ideas of his own as he pads the rest of the way to the kitchen. He makes his way around the corner, finding Leonard, Jax, and Sara all sitting around the round table.

“Ray,” Jax calls as soon as Ray enters. “What’s your opinion on candy corn?”

Ray stops where he’s walking, quirking his head to the side as he takes a good second to think about it. He had never really thought too hard on candy corn. If he was honest, he’d eat it if it was in front of him. He still has his mug in hand, since his purpose of coming to the kitchen was to get a refill on his hot chocolate. Nate and Mick are waiting for him in the entertainment room so Ray tries to decide quickly.

“I like it. Why?”

Jax throws his hands up in the air in defeat while Sara throws her hands up in the air in victory. Leonard, on the other hand, rolls his head in Sara’s direction. Whatever debate they’re having, she’s not getting off that easily.

“I personally vote to ignore Raymond’s opinion because he likes everything.” Leonard suggests, and Jax is already nodding his approval.

Ray’s brows knit together instantly, showing his displeasure in being voted out of… whatever it is he walked into. “I don’t like licorice!” is what he manages for a defense.

Leonard snorts at the comment, his head swiveling back in Ray’s direction so he can peer up at him. Ray glimpses back down, a pout still on his face until he sees the fond smile that Leonard holds for him. Ray can’t help but soften instantly, feeling his shoulders sag as he lets down his defenses.

What Ray and Leonard have is still new. Mainly seeing each other at later hours, where Leonard sneaks into Ray’s room assuming that no one sees him. Nate knows. Which is a tidbit of information that Ray hasn’t yet revealed to Leonard. He’s afraid that it’ll scare Snart off, but Ray selfishly enjoys what they have right now for it to end.

Ray also realizes he’s been staring too long and Leonard’s look is starting to border on questioning, so he turns his head forcefully forward and moves over to where he left the hot chocolate packets. As alluring as the idea is, Ray keeps his back towards the table as well in fear of getting captured by Snart’s gaze again.

Because of this, he misses the way that Snart’s eyes follow him all the way to the other side of the kitchen, brows closing together in concern. Eventually, Snart’s attention is driven back to the argument at hand, helping Jax with their argument against the sugary treat.

Ray breathes through his rapid heartbeat, but he’s got his cup filled with hot water and he’s mixed it with the hot cocoa. The marshmallows are already meeting their demise as they start to melt and mix in with the drink, so Ray knows he best be on his way. He turns, about to walk past the table when Sara stops him.

“Ray,” Sara calls, smiling when Ray stops and turns towards her. She lifts the orange bag of candy that’s been torn at the corner, giving him an inclusive nod. “A little something for the trouble.” She acts all too casual, causing Ray to snicker with a shake of his head.

Ray reaches into the bag, taking a handful of the the candy. He’s smiling sweetly as he pops one kernel into his mouth and starts to chew. Collectively, he gets a groan out of Jax and an eyeroll out of Leonard. Ray meets Sara’s gaze and she winks at him playfully. He tries his best to wink back before he turns on his heel and exits the room.

Seconds later, Ray’s back in the entertainment room, finding that Nate has moved from his spot on the couch to Mick’s lap, and he’s taken the blanket they were sharing to drape over himself and Mick. Ray forgives him though since he still has a smaller throw on the back of the couch. He throws it over his legs, since it’s too short to reach much else, and plays the film.

The movie has Ray enraptured at all the good parts, and his blood courses through his veins at all the scary parts. By the end of the film, Ray’s feeling slightly unsatisfied and still on edge. Not to mention jealous because Nate and Mick get to return to their quarters together while Ray gets to sit in the darkness of his room while the scary moments in the film start to replay in his mind.

He can only blame himself for agreeing to watching the dreadful horror film. He gets up from the couch, watching with a smile as Mick throws Nate over his shoulder as Nate tries to protest. The two say their goodnights, leaving Ray shaking his head fondly.

He trails down the hall, making his first stop at the kitchen to drop off the mug. By now, no one is left to be found in the kitchen. Understandably so, considering it’s past a late hour by the ship’s standards. He turns, exiting despite the fact that he does feel a small pull towards the cabinets to find another snack. He convinces himself to wait it out and eat a large breakfast instead.

He’s back in the halls, not wasting his time getting back to his room. If he can catch a few hours of sleep, he’ll be a happy camper. He hums low under his breath for the rest of his journey, up until he reaches the door to his room. A press of his palm against the handpad is all it takes for his door to open wide.

He walks in with his eyes downturned, headed straight for his bed until-

Ray freezes, realizing that he definitely doesn’t feel alone. His eyes pan up slowly, almost terrified that he’s going to find a terrifying monster on his bed, but instead finds Leonard Snart, strewn across Ray’s covers with one leg propped up and a bag of candy corn at his side. Snart has one piece of candy corn in between his fingers, tossing it into his mouth as he turns to smile at Ray.

Ray imagines if he had any semblance of suaveness, he’d have strolled over to the bed and joined Snart, but instead he finds himself blinking back at him owlishly. There’s a lot to process, and Ray’s mind is fogged over with sleepiness and sugar from the many cups of hot cocoa he indulged in.

“I thought you didn’t like candy corn,” Ray blurts out.

Snart sits up straighter, dangling his long legs over the edge of Ray’s bed. Snart’s boots are off, discarded beside the door to Ray’s room while his jacket is thrown over the back of Ray’s desk chair. He looks at ease, like he perfectly belongs in Ray’s quarters. The sight pulls at Ray’s wants, wishing that _this_ could be _normal_.

“I like you,” Snart answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, but before Ray can say anything Snart scoops up the bag and plucks out another piece of candy corn. “And if that means dealing with your awful taste in candy? Well, I’ve never been one to turn down a challenge.”

Ray’s smile grows as he trails forward the few steps until he reaches Leonard. He stops in front of the other, eyes falling down to the piece of candy corn Snart’s suddenly guiding to his lips. He opens his mouth, trying not to snicker too much as he bites into the soft sugar and chews. This brings a smile to Snart’s face as well because he’s got his chin tilted up as he watches Ray.

“Are you staying the night?” Ray ponders after a few seconds of silence. He tries not to sound too hopeful.

He sees slight apprehension pass over Snart’s face, but then Leonard’s got his hands on Ray’s hips and he’s nodding. “Mick told me you watched a scary movie.”

Ray lets out a small gasp, actually shocked that Mick would have let their secret out so easily. They were supposed to say they were watching _Hocus Pocus_ , because then Sara couldn’t criticize Nate and Ray for losing sleep over horror films again. “He wasn’t supposed to-” Ray purses his lips, shaking his head. “This is betrayal.”

“Just be lucky I’m not off to tell Sara.” Leonard teases, poking his fingers into Ray’s sides playfully. “I’ll stay the night since I know you’re the biggest scaredy-cat I’ve ever met.”

Ray’s pouting again but Snart’s still tickling him so it’s a hard facade to maintain. “Fine.” Ray agrees, because there’s no way he’s losing a chance for Snart to stay the night. He’ll take his chances when they arrive, and there’s a small amount of truth in Snart’s accusation.

Ray knows he always sleeps the best at Leonard’s side. So he’ll put the candy corn away for tomorrow and focus on squeezing as close as he can to Leonard while he still has him.


End file.
